First Sight
by Basched
Summary: A young boy falls in love for the first time. future fic.


****_Author's Note: Another Future oneshot for my series. A little bit longer and again unbeta'd but do enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong>First Sight<strong>

Matt Anderson was fourteen when he first got to cross over to the Mainland. He knew it was a privilege only a few people could ever have, but his father said that he deserved it, that they were needed for something special. Matt was needed.

He wished his mum could have joined them, but the soldiers wouldn't let her. They said she served no purpose and couldn't contribute, and Matt had to be literally dragged from her arms before he was shoved down the hatch of the sub. For the journey over he had stayed in his assigned bunk and wept for her, and cursed his father for not doing more. Neither of them ever saw her again.

The first time in a sub was thankfully quiet, none of the aquatic creatures found them or tried to attack them and as soon as they hit the shores of England, Gideon and Matt were immediately sent underground.

It wasn't just in Ireland. Matt knew that the whole world had been ravaged, but he had never believed it until he saw it. In England, the desolation appeared far worse, the storms were constant and they couldn't spend as much time on the surface unless they had breathing equipment, as the atmosphere was far more toxic. Even down in the shelters and tunnels, the air wasn't as fresh. If fresh was ever a word that could be used to describe the air.

Matt Anderson was fifteen when he was recruited into the army. They needed young, strong men to train, they needed 'men' like Matt to help keep the others safe. He was taught about every single creature that could still survive out in such an environment. He was taught how to kill.

Matt was sixteen when he was told about the anomalies. It was also the first time he fell in love. It was literally at first sight.

The woman was beyond beautiful. Matt never thought such beauty could exist in this hell but she did. He had just come back from a scouting mission, his CO had been ripped to shreds by a predator and her young, and only Matt and two others made it back to the main H.Q.

She was there, standing in a corner, talking to his father in low whispered words, and Matt felt his whole body soar with want. He momentarily forgot the death of his CO and the horror he had witnessed mere moments ago, because never in his whole life had he seen anything so amazing as her. Never had he met a woman that made every part of him crave her so badly.

It was a feeling he never thought he would experience in this world.

She was as grubby and dirty as all the rest of them, but underneath her bloodstained, dusty leather garments, Matt saw the outlined curves of her body. He was captivated by every part of her, but what caught his attention the most were her curls of long hair. Amazing long, brown ringlets of hair fell down her back and more than anything Matt wanted touch them, to run his hands through them and feel what the word soft really meant.

Almost all the women and girls he had met preferred to have short hair, it was impractical to have it long and in some cases dangerous.

Matt soon forgot about why. She turned and saw him, dark brown eyes widened in surprise for a second before a very sly smile turned up the corner of her mouth. Her eyes darkened, they smouldered with an intent that made the young teen almost burst.

Her lips mouthed, "_Hello, Matt"_ and he staggered back in shock.

"_My God… she knows my name!" _

Matt stumbled and fell back into something solid.

"Have you quite finished starring at her, Anderson?"

Matt spun round and his body immediately snapped to attention… or the parts of him that weren't already. He looked up at the officer standing before him. He didn't recognise him as any of the officers at Command. He was new.

He was the man in charge for he had the rank of Lieutenant Colonel on the shoulder of his long, black, torn leather coat, a rank Matt had never seen on anyone before. His black hair was cropped short and he had an unkempt stubbly beard. Two shotguns were strapped to his back and several other guns were concealed beneath the confines of his coat. This man was armed to the teeth.

"Sorry, sir." He glanced up and down at this new officer and gulped numerous times.

The colonel looked as if he had been through more than several scrapes with predators. The scar across his neck painted a clear enough picture of how close he had come to death, but it was one long scar that ran from the middle of his forehead, across his left eyebrow and down to his ear that made him look menacing. Matt had acquired a number of injuries himself, and seen plenty on others, but this man had been through some serious wars.

"So you should be sorry. She's far too old for you." The colonel smiled and squeezed Matt's shoulder tightly before walking away. "Or is that the other way round?"

"Sir?"

The colonel laughed and indicated, with a directional nod of his head and a whistle, for Matt to follow him. Matt nervously did so and came to a halt next to his father, his eyes locked in wide surprise at the two new arrivals. The woman was even more astonishing close up… yes, she was older, but apart from a few little scars on her face, she was incredible.

Her smile was brighter than any of the lights they had in the shelters and tunnels. Matt knew he was grinning like a right idiot, infatuated by her presence and close proximity, but he couldn't stop and he didn't even care that the woman in question had noticed.

"Matt Anderson." The woman stepped forward and smiled pleasantly at him. Matt felt his heart rate quicken. "My husband and I are here because we want you to help us. We want you and your father to join our team…"

_Oh God…. she's married and… ugh! To him! _Matt's shoulders slumped and the grin that had been actually hurting his face dropped.

"Team? Me?" Matt saw the colonel grinning smugly as he slipped an arm around the woman's waist. "You want me on your team? What for?"

"To change the past, Matt," she said. "To change the now."

Matt looked to his father, who nodded and then Matt accepted their offer. He couldn't say no. Not if it meant being close to her.

When Matt Anderson was eighteen, he left behind his time and his world to go through the anomaly. He had been selected… She had chosen him.


End file.
